


Living With Ren

by dirtyclaws



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/M, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyclaws/pseuds/dirtyclaws
Summary: Ren kidnaps someone and makes sure you have a good time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is also a shitshow trash fire and it isn't v good tbh but I'm getting there

When Alex woke up in the morning, she was alone, light streaming through her bedroom window. She could hear Ren moving around in the kitchen, and smell breakfast cooking. Eggs maybe? She hoped so. Before everything, she used to eat them and a piece of toast. It was her favorite breakfast food.

Alex stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Ren was darting around the kitchen, tail and ears swishing happily in the air. With a smile, she realized she was right. It was eggs.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Ren giggled as he prepared a plate of food and put it in front of her. "Eat lots! It's gonna be a very special day today!"

Alex caught the sharp glint in the fox's eye and internally whimpered. Ren was sweet, kind, and gentle. She loved him with a devotion she'd never felt before. But he did have a dark streak, and it scared her.

A few minutes after she finished, Ren sat across from her and smiled his ever-cheery, bubbly smile. "While you were sleeping, I went and got a surprise for us! They're in the closet where Lawrence was, remember?" Ren's grin gained a sharp, dark edge as Alex fidgeted. He knew it still haunted her, remembering Lawrence's dark blood gush from his throat and stain his shirt. After, he'd cut up the body and frozen most of it. She just tried not to think about where any of their meat came from.

"Can you go fetch them for me and bring them to the basement? We may make a mess, and it'd be a shame if it got on the carpet." Ren grinned ever wider at her, waiting for her to obey.

Alex gave him a pleading look. "Please... don't make me Ren. I hate it."

In an instant, the fox's grin disappeared, giving way to a snarl. His ears flattened and his tail swished angrily as he glared at her.

"I made you this nice breakfast. I slept with you in your bed last night. And THIS is how you repay me?!" By the end, Ren was shouting, and Alex recoiled slightly, trying to shrink down.

Ren, fuming, pulled out the metal remote to her collar. "Wait Ren please no- ACK!"

Convulsing, she fell out of her chair, yelping in pain. After a few seconds, Ren stopped the shocks and moved the stand over her, sneering down at her twitching form.

"Are you ready to do as I say?" He snarled, nudging her shoulder with a foot.

"Y-yes," She gasped out, trying to catch her breath and rub away the tears that had fallen. Pushing herself up after a few seconds, she practically ran towards the closet, ready to face any horror rather than face Ren's shocks again.

A young woman peered out from the dark, dirty floor. Duct tape was wrapped around her mouth and her wrists were ziptied, red from struggling. As soon as Alex opened the door the woman immediately start begging. Even though the duct tape muffled it, Alex knew what she was saying.

Please, help me. I don't want this. Just let me go. I won't tell anyone.

"I'm sorry," Alex whispered, helping the woman up to take her downstairs. "I can't. He'll hurt me if I do."

The woman's muffled pleas continued, but Alex didn't listen. She just helped the woman down the stairs before tying her hands around the metal pole.

Alex went back upstairs, only to find Ren at the top.

"Where do you think you're going, Kit?" Ren purred, still grinning his bubbly yet dark grin. "I told you this would be a very special day. You're going to help me."

Immediately, Alex opened her mouth to argue. She still felt fragile from Lawrence. But after a millisecond, she closed it. Arguing with Ren would only get her shocked.

Defeated, she went back down the stairs, Ren close behind. She avoided the woman's eyes as Ren prepared, humming happily to himself as he retrieved tools.

After what seemed like hours, Ren clapped his hands and spun to face her. In his hands was a nail gun.

"Remember this, Kit?," Ren ran the tip of the gun across her shoulder, right where he'd accidentally shot her with it once. Swallowing hard, she nodded.

"Great! I'm very excited for today!" Ren took a step back and faced both of them. "Kit, I'm usually the one to torture our guests. But now, I want you to do it. It'll make us so much closer!" He handed Alex the nail gun, sweetly kissing her on her forehead. "Just make sure to make it last."

She was shaking so badly she could barely hold the gun. From behind, Ren gently held her arms and wrists, steadying them. "Remember this Kit? Remember their fear and pain and tears? I remember what you did to Lawrence. I know you enjoyed. Let yourself do it." His grip tightened as he started panting slightly. "She's dead anyway. If you don't do it, I'll kill her and use this nail gun on you."

With his last threat, Ren pulled back and hopped up on the counter. If this had been another situation, he would've looked innocent: tail swishing happily, goofy grin, ears perked. But she was about to kill someone, at his bidding. He was far from innocent.

Swallowing hard, Alex turned to the woman. Tears in her eyes, the woman resumed begging, animalistic fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," whispered Alex, before she pressed the nail gun against the woman's knee and squeezed.

The sound of splitting flesh and bone filled the air as the woman screamed behind her gag, tears streaming down her face. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and looked away, moving the nail gun down and squeezing again. The woman's screams spiked again in intensity, sobs wracking her entire body.

"Don't stop," Ren whispered in her ear, causing her to jump. He leaned forward and ripped off the woman's gag, letting her sobs fill the air. He hopped back up onto the counter and motioned for her to continue.

Alex put the nail gun against the woman's leg again, and instantly the woman started pleading. She looked up. "I'm sorry," She whispered again, and pulled the trigger.

The woman shrieked and convulsed again. Alex felt the stirs of the same feeling she'd had when she killed Lawrence, and desperately tried to push them back down. They were wrong. She needed to finish this quickly, before she lost herself like she did with him.

She pressed the nail gun down again. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

The woman started begging, barely coherent promises of how she wouldn't tell anyone. The feeling rose up again, and despite herself, Alex started panting. She didn't want to enjoy it. But she couldn't stop herself, and if she couldn't, what was the point of holding back?

Decided, she turned towards the woman's foot, the only part of her leg that wasn't filled with nails. She put the nail gun at the tip of the woman's toes. A few seconds later, all of her toes had been impaled vertically, bone crushed and, at some points, sticking out of her foot.

Alex could hear Ren audibly panting behind her, and she turned around to him with a grin. His hard-on stuck through his jeans as he gripped the counter, leaving claw marks in the wood. She turned around again, shooting several more nails. The next half hour was a blur. At last, one more bang from the nail gun rang through the air, and the woman slumped over dead with a nail in between her eyes.

The only sound in the room was heavy panting, from her and Ren both. After a few seconds of silence, Ren slid off the counter and took the nail gun from her, setting it on the counter. "You did so well Kit," he breathed. "Everyone loved the show."

She looked at him with confusion, and he nodded towards the dark side of the room. On top of the freezer, a small red light shined in the darkness. As her eyes adjusted, she could make a tripod, camera, and laptop, all barely glowing.

"You... you recorded all of it?" Alex breathed, turning back to Ren.

The fox smirked. "Not quite. They're hand-me-downs from a friend, the same one who gave me your collar." He walked to the freezer and opened up the laptop. "People have been watching your show the whole time, and paying money for it. We have enough money for almost six months."

Ren swished his tail happily and stepped back out in front of the camera. "Thank you for watching, everyone! Next time, we'll take requests."

Stunned, Alex watched as he disabled the laptop and put everything away, carefully wrapping them and putting them in cabinets. When he was done, he turned to her and grinned again. "Now, how about you take care of this?" He motioned to his boner, unbuckling his boner.

Their fuck was quick and rough. Both of them were already aroused from torturing the woman, and when they were done Ren sighed with contentment and zipped his pants. "Come on, Kit. I'm sure you're tired after that. Let's rest and then get you something to eat."

Without a second glance, as though everything in the world was normal, they both walked up the stairs.


End file.
